Alice Has Fellings Too
by Twilight3Forever
Summary: Alice's pov just before Bella comes to Forks. What she thinks and what the Cullen kids were up to before Edward's life changed forever.


**Disclaimer:I do not own anything.**

Alice's pov Duh

So Edward is mope, again, he still hasn't "found" anyone who he like likes and he's getting annoying. All he does is listen to music, find new books to read, lose his temper, and buy new cars. He's starting a pattern. If he doesn't find the girl who I saw in my "vision" like isn't that sooo cool? I think so. Still after all these years. Anyway if he doesn't find her then he will probably never find anyone and make my life or eternity unbearable.

Ok, now Jasper is back with the others from a hunt and they are all pretty happy. Skip, skip, skip to my loo I need more interesting thoughts and songs to listen to. I wonder if Edward will burn me a cd of some of his emo music he liked sooo much. Whoop-de-do for him like what is the big deal? We are vampires aren't we supposed to be all lets kill everyone?

Well, whatever. Jasper is sooo hot and now he is going to ask me how I've been. Well, I must be polite and let him ask even though it bugs me; it bugs him more that I don't wait for the actual question. So here we go counting down from ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two, and one…. And finally I think he waited on purpose. I think, well actually I KNOW he thinks I'm crazy and he loves me for it.

Emmett just walked in the room and I was going to ask Jasper something. Emmett why do you have to be a person who has to interrupt my thoughts at the wrong moments? WHY? Really? Ok, Calm myself.

"Hey Emmett what are you up to now?" (Not that I didn't already know.)

Emmett's response was (of course) "Oh, you know the drill, nothing…, Ok so do you think that I could borrow Jasper for like a while?"

"You know you're going to ask him right?" (Jasper was going to say yes.)

"Yeah, ok, so Jasper, my man, you want to see who is stronger and have a wrestling contest?"

"Sure, but of course you know you're going down this time right? We are both strong yes, but I feel…"

(Ok so maybe I clued him in before Emmett got there, what's the harm really?)

"That maybe you will lose this one MY BROTHER, do you really want to risk the odds of me winning you in front of Rose or do you think you can stand the embarrassment?"

"I KNOW I won't lose, so do YOU think you could stand the embarrassment of losing in front of Alice the little psychic whom we all love sooo much?"

Why do guys have to have a macho competition, and make stupid things up about stupid idiotic stuff?

"Oh, don't worry about me, worry about yourself."

I jabbed him in the side for saying that, I mean what in the world is he doing? Trying to make Emmett even more stupid and cocky. Great!

"Do you know something I don't know?" He shot a terrifying glance towards me, and Jasper growled.

I can take care of myself, and Jasper knew that when he felt that I was irritated.

"No, I don't know anything."

Jasper is somehow a wonderful liar.

So they played all the stupid games all night!! I can't stand doing nothing sooo…. I cleaned, and it only took about ten minutes. I went really slow too.

After my little session of pouting, I decided to subject myself to Edward's presence.

He was in his room, listening to music, of course. When I walked in he turned and glared. I knew this was going to be hard but I did it anyway. So I skipped to the couch and seemed very happy. And, I need to remind myself to have Carlisle look at my head to make sure I don't have brain damage. LOL, I crack myself up.

"Okay, Edward what are you doing?" I asked so innocently that I think he forgot my humor he heard when I walked in.

"Hey Alice, you know the usual. Not that you didn't already know."

He was throwing in some of our special humor. So at least _he_ doesn't have brain damage.

"Well, I have something to tell you and it is going to be good, so don't ruin it by looking in my head on purpose. Okay?"

Okay Alice. What is sooo fascinating?"

"I had a vision," Ha ha ha vision more than twenty years and I still can't get used to it. "I saw you happy and you were with someone. Someone you will meet very soon if I'm correct."

"You're always correct. Why is that so important?"

"Are you kidding me? Do you know what this means? We could all be happy for once."

Alice, Alice, Alice I am happy. You know how much I love music and our family what makes you think I need or even want someone other than you guys?"

"Oh, I don't know maybe because you haven't once smiled at a joke that Emmett told, that was actually funny of course. You don't play those stupid games they do, and you never just hang out with me when you get bored. And you do that a lot, I know. I ALWAYS have to come to you."

"Well, first off I already heard Emmett's jokes, in his head, and second I think the games ARE stupid. When I'm bored you don't always have to come and make it better!"

"I know that but seriously make an effort and try to have fun. I know, I know it's very hard for you but still."

"Alice, I don't want to. I feel as though something is missing in side of me."

"WOW, you finally talked about your feelings. I've been trying…"

"I know you have been waiting since we met for me to finally open up. I did. Now what?"

That was a surprise to me I thought he was going to hold off for at least another ten years.

"I don't know. But I do know that you need to be careful the next few days and try to be good and civil to everyone. And I KNOW, we are never going to be as close as you and Rosalie and Esma, but can't a girl try?"

He chuckled.

"Yes, you can try."

He walked over to his drawers and I was completely bind sighted. As much as I hate it is was very nice to be surprised.

When he came back he gave me a necklace and said it belonged to his mom. I thought only Esma had one but now I do.

Then I said, "Come on lets go watch the stupid games and watch Jasper win!"

When we got down to the yard they were almost done. Just one more round to go. Jasper had won one round and Emmett had won one round. The game was… ARM WRESTLING. I could beat both of them if I wanted to. Once Jasper won Emmett was using every cuss word you could think of, then he started making some up.

When I was around three in o'clock a.m. Jasper and I were all the way in California. I wanted to get him something nice. Besides I would take any excuse to go as fast in a car as I could, and the whole family knew it. In the end I got him a cashmere scarf. When we got home everyone, meaning Edward was mad that we were going to be late, (because he had to go ace a test.)

"Hey Rose, when do you think we can take your can to school?"

They all looked at me like I was a raving lunatic. I am not by the way. When we got to school I knew something was going to happen today. Something that was not going to be good for Edward.

Please Review!!


End file.
